Hans Ulrich Rudel (Petals of Reincarnation)
Summary Hans Ulrich Rudel is one of the Returner members of Kouu's army. Hans is one of Kouu's Five Generals. Unlike most members of Kouu's army, Hans is not a Sinner, he's a Great who has joined forces with Kouu for the chance to fight against other Greats. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-A with Jericho's Trumpet Name: Hans Ulrich Rudel, Demon of the Stuka Origin: Petals of Reincarnation Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Perfect Returner, Great Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, expert soldier, hand-to-hand fighter and gun user, can summon 250kg bombs Attack Potency: Wall level (Uses a heavy fighter machine gun and can trade blows with Hiroshi Funasaka), Small Building level with Jericho's Trumpet (Launches several 250kg bombs) Speed: At least Superhuman (Superior to humans and regular Returners as a combat Returner, should be one of the strongest members of Kouu's army) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Uses a heavy fighter machine gun with one hand) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Unknown due to his invulnerability, which can at least negate Wall level attacks (Unharmed by attacks of Hiroshi Funasaka and a wall being thrown at him). Likely Wall level (One of the strongest Returners in Kouu's army and physically comparable to Hiroshi) Stamina: Very High (Usage of Returner talents uses up a lot of mental and physical energy, Hans had a long fight with Hiroshi Funasaka where he used his power countless times) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with machine gun, at least dozens of meters with Jericho's Trumpet Standard Equipment: Heavy fighter machine gun Intelligence: Above average, has the talent and skills of an expert soldier Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, his invulnerability depends on his stamina and he can be damaged once it's depleted Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Returner:' As a Perfect Returner, Hans is always in his transformed state. Like other Returners, Hiroshi's throat releases several petals while his power is active. As a Great-type Returner, Hans's returned talent comes from a hero or someone who could truly be called Great. In his case, his returned talent "Phoenix" comes from a famous WWII German ground-attack pilot credited with the destruction of hundreds of vehicles. Besides his powers, this talent also includes powerful jumping strength that makes it possible for him to pull off living dive-bombing maneuvers. ** Invulnerability: Hans' talent counteracts any external influence with an equivalent reaction force, allowing him to nullify any type of external attack, thus acquiring an "immortal" immutable body. However, like Hiroshi's regeneration, Hans' talent depends on his stamina. If his stamina runs out he will start to receive damage. ** Weapon Creation: Like Hiroshi Funasaka, Hans can summon weapons related to his military role. As a pilot of a bomber aircraft, Hans wields a heavy machine gun only an airplane would have and he can also summon multiple 250kg bombs that he shoots towards the enemy in an attack he calls "Jericho's Trumpet". Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Petals of Reincarnation Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Tier 9